a sister
by AlexaNightshade
Summary: why were they gone where did they go, is the question that would run through any one of our heads if someone we had a special connection with left meet twilight, lunar fire dragon slayer, fairy tail s-class wizard, and little sister of Natsu Dragneel. natsuXlucy and gajeelXoc. Rated T for various reasons including: language and blood. sorry if you find this boring!
1. Chapter 1

**OC descriptions**

**Twilight **

**Hair**\- pink, waste length, side-swept bangs (usually is kept in a ponytail or right side half ponytail).

**Eyes**\- electric blue, long eyelashes, slightly up turned at the ends

**Age**\- she is turns 16 and is that old unless told other wise

**Skin**\- porcelain, small scar under left eye, soft, fairy tail mark on the right bicep (silver)

**Outfits**\- (always has a silver necklace with a multi-color gem as the pendant unless told otherwise). **Usual**\- two sheaths for dual wielding daggers (sheaths are sometimes at one side), simple white short dress, blue metal belt hanging at the hips, blue capris leggings, silver armlet on left arm, white slip ons, string anklet on the right ankle, silver hoop earrings, occasionally wears a shawl and gloves. **At home**\- black tank top with a white star on the front in the middle, leather short shorts or normal sweatpants, slippers and/or socks, sapphire stud earrings.** at home #2- **any shirt with the fairy tail guild markand grey sweat pants. **Pajamas**\- fuzzy royal blue p.j. Pants with white, variations of blue, and black stars, white t-shirt with a black star on the front breast pocket, no earrings. **Usual #2**\- black leather jacket, light bluish grayish shirt with a black star in the front and center, black mini-skirt with black lace tights or white leather pants, black and white boots (like the black rock shooter's boots), black and blue star dangly earrings, dog collar choker necklace a rapier with sheath on right side. **Formal #1**\- red rose headband with silver glitter along each of the petals, sleeveless royal purple dress, open toe silver sandal heels, red rose with silver petal outline belt, silver bracelet with purple jewels, hair in a bun, silver rose with a purple jewel in the middle dangly earrings, two purple teardrop shaped jewels on the necklace either side of the multi color gem. **Formal #2**\- sleeveless royal blue base-dress, silver tiara with the multi color gem as the crown jewel various other gems decorate the tiara, the necklace has a moonstone pendant and two diamonds on either side, puffy skirt, jeweled belt where the bodice connects to the skirt, long white gloves, silver cuff bracelet with an opal in the middle, silver sandal heels with small blue sapphires decorating them, moonstone dangly earrings.** Bathing suit- **blue bikinitop, bottom comes with a short sheer skirt that parts on the left side with a small hibiscus keeping both sides together (there is a bikini bottom)

**Figure**\- substantial bust, skinny stomach, not big but not small bottom, a little short for her age.

**Short summary- **she may look like a damsel in distress at first glance but she is an s class wizard. she is friends with everyone in the guild much like Natsu but is less competitional. Plus she can't completely control her magic. (In other words she could whoop _almost_ anyone's butt.)

**Elder**

**Hair-**none

**Eyes- **lavender kind of droopy

**Age**\- unknown

**Skin**\- darkly tanned, wrinkled, red tattoos along his arms and on his hands.

**Outfits**\- **usual**\- jeans, lumberjack T-shirt, work boots, **Training**\- shirtless, genie pants, shoeless. **Formal**\- tux with green tie, men's formal shoes.

**Figure- **muscled

**Short summary-** a usually serious man who looks younger than he is. (He's kind of a little short tempered.) Lives in a cabin near the top of a forested plateau.

**Roxie **

**Hair-**light blondish brown, bob cut.

**Eyes-**light gray blue.

**Age- **about 17

**Skin- **light, freckles on her face, guild mark (purple) on left side of the neck (not part of fairy tail).

**Outfits- usual-**multi color pink to purple short dress with side slit,white leggings, silver belt with charm, thigh high purple boots.** Formal #1- **hot pink to lavender long 1 strap dress with silver design on strap, silver sandal flats, small silver bracelet, silver music note earrings. **Formal #2- **gold sleeveless dress, sparkly bodice, slightly sparkly strait puffy sheer over satin skirt, small gold neckless with purple pendant, gold stud earrings with purple jewels.

**Figure- **skinny, like Twilight but taller

**Short summary- **gentle bubbly girl that is barley ever serious but when she is her enemies are in trouble, she loves animals and has a special connection with them can call upon them for help. Is currently a best friend of Twilight and in the Gold Moon Guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any references that may appear in this fan fiction but I do own the OC in this story.**

**Prologue:**

It was a dark moonless night when she heard the footsteps walking into the large mirrored cave. Her teacher, Sun the lunar fire dragon, was nowhere to be found. So the small girl (who was no older than 8 years of age) bolted out of the cavern. This didn't, however, go unnoticed by the mystery man, who was soon hot on her trail.

Meanwhile a young (by young I mean only about 10 years old) pink haired dragon slayer was brawling with his frienemy Gray the ice-make wizard on the outskirts of magnolia. (This wasn't too far away from the cave where the girl was). While spewing brutal insults at each other such as "popsicle princess" and "inferno breath" the pink haired boy heard the sound of trees crashing to the ground and the faint tangy reek of blood in the distance. Soon curiosity took over and-the dragon slayer followed his senses to the source of the noises and smells with Gray not far behind complaining about being ignored.

The small girl ran through the forest and dodging attacks simultaneously, but soon enough was hit and was bleeding badly. After a couple of minutes was hit again on the leg and started to slow down. A minute or so later she ran into a cliff side and was cornered.

The pink haired boy ran through the forest at top speeds with Gray just barely keeping up. Soon he stood at the top of a bluff and looked down. He saw a hooded man approaching a small shivering shape from which the smell of blood was originating. Before the man could reach the shape the dragon slayer and his friend jumped down and landed between the shivering form and the anonymous man.

Before she reached the edge of the sheer cliff wall in front of her she stumbled and fell. Soon her pursuer reached the small clearing in front of the bluff side and, even though it hurt unspeakably bad, she curled up in a little ball. Before the mysterious male came too close two figures jumped down.

The shady man studied them laughed and said, "Two little boys dare challenge me? Move it"

The boys didn't move and the man's responded with a smirk and spoke," I told you kiddies to step aside; anyway you would never be able to stop me".

Once again the two didn't budge. It was silent until the pink-haired boy stepped up and replied," why should we let you hurt this innocent person?"

The man decided to attack Gray and the young dragon slayer, which was of course a mistake. After Gray blocked the attack with his ice the boy with the pink hair breathed fire at Mr. Anonymous man (which was blocked). Then the dragon slayer's fist was alight and was thrown into the man's stomach (which in no way could have been blocked).

The man started to withdraw and yelled "I'll be back for her and my revenge."

When all was done the girl was still curled up in a ball and shivering. When one of the boys touched her to get her attention. She lifted her head.

It was the one with the pink hair and he said, "Hi I'm Natsu" then Natsu asked, "what's your name?"

Gray immediately face palmed after Natsu asked his question _what is he thinking can't he see she needs medical attention_? Gray thought. But she weakly answered "my name is Twilight". Natsu quickly replied "that's a long name can I shorten it to something like Twi?" She nodded.

Suddenly Twi's vision started to fade and her body went limp as she lost conciseness. When she awoke she was in an unfamiliar place but she could smell Natsu's sent and he was right outside of the door talking to someone.

"Will she be okay? How is she? When will she recover?"Natsu asked another person.

"She'll be fine, Natsu, it wasn't the worst of injuries. The only reason she passed out was because it hurt and she lost just a little too much blood"the other voice replied it sounded annoyed.

"But Mira are sure?" Natsu inquired. "Yes she is sure Natsu. Anyway you just met her why are worried about her?"yet another voice joined the conversation but this one seemed sweet and curious.

" I don't know Lisanna... I just feel a special connection, like she's family." Natsu answered innocently.

"Why don't you go check on her if you're so worried?" Mira asked blandly.

At that comment Natsu made a pouty face and thought_ you didn't need to be so rude Mira_.

"Ahh... Lis could you... Maybe come in the room to check on Twilight with me?"Natsu asked.

"So that's her name and yes I think I would like to accompany you to meet your new friend." Lisanna replied.

Lisanna's POV

Natsu and I walked into the room to see a girl about my age with blondish-reddish hair. Her eyes were electric blue and seemed to shimmer like glitter. This girl's skin was colored like porcelain with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. Plus the moment I walked in I felt like we were going to be best friends.

"Hello it's nice to meet you, my name is Twilight but you can call me Twi. I would love to hear your name." She said with a genuine smile. _Natsu must be crazy why would anyone want to hurt her? _I thought.

"My name is Lisanna, it's nice to meet you too and I think we will be great friends."I told her. "I think we'll be great friends too!" She had just answered the unspoken question was will we become friends and the answer was yes!

_**3 **_**years later**__Twi's POV

"Yo, Natsu."I yelled while running toward said dragon slayer. "Ya, what is it?" He spoke. "Well I've been thinking, and you've always like a brother to me. So… Could I maybe start calling you brother?" I asked him. "Sure Twi" he answered his signature toothy grin painted on his face.

**During The Events in Hargeon**

"You must focus your energy if you wish to be able to control your dragon slayer magic" the elder instructed me.

_I was __being instructed on how to control my lunar fire dragon magic by a man who called himself an elder. He also told me to just call him elder and this was the last day of the last month of my training, this year, because my birthday was the last month of the year. Plus I promised Mira I would be there for my birthday. Boy I hope Natsu has got himself a girlfriend by the time I get back to the guild. _I thought to myself, _though he never has really been into girls and on the outside he seems denser than a pile of cement blocks. Wait wasn't____supposed to be doing something!?_ Elder sat there with an annoyed look on his wrinkled face and I knew I was in trouble.

"I told you to focus not to space out!" He yelled in a surprised and angry tone. "I know you're returning home, but you are not out of the woods yet!" He told me, "and no buts because I'm sending you off at noon and it's only 9:30, you have only so many and a half hours left of training **NOW START FOCUSING!**"

"Okay, okay, no need to yell" I mumbled in response. I started to focus and wait _nothing is happening _I thought right before I opened my eyes. What I saw when I looked down was the blue and silver flames of the lunar fire.

"Good now try controlling it" elder ordered. I started to concentrate again (this time with my eyes open) and the flames started bending to my will, but… It didn't take long for the flames to stop and go a little out of control and start burning the grass.

"You're thinking too hard about how logical the flames are and you're not thinking hard enough on how to control them!" Elder scolded.

"How is that possible?" I inquire.

"You must find a way to throw away logic and the rationality of the flames." He answered smoothly.

**Noon**

"Remember to get to the train station on time or you will have to walk and that will take 3 days" elder seemingly taunted me.

_he knows that I'm only mildly motion sick so does he have to rub it in? _I thought, annoyed that he would be that way.

I was soon on my way down the mountain and to the train station. Eventually I boarded the train and sat in the seat closest to the exit.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall about 1 Minute after Master Mocrov's Speech **(yes it took 1 day)

I stood right outside of the doors, took a deep breath, kicked the doors open and yelled, "**I'm Back!**"

Everyone stared as I walked over to the bar to order a malt that was over-loaded with chocolate with only a hint of mint. I also noticed a new scent and looked over to see a blond haired girl receiving a pink guild mark on her hand. She soon walked over to Natsu and showed him her guild mark. She walked away.

With a smirk, forgetting all about my beverage, I walked over to Natsu and said "seems you've gotten yourself a girlfriend." He turned around with his face tinged with pink.

"She's not my girlfriend" he stated, blush getting deeper.

"Well then, who is she?" I asked skeptically.

He was silent.

"Oh, so she is your-"

"No she's not, you lookin' for a fight?"

"Maybe" I answered nonchalantly.

"Just go drink your malt" He stated, annoyed.

_Oh no I forgot to even order it…_ I thought as I ran over to the counter and asked mira to prepare 'the usual'.

When I finished I decided to pick a job from the request board. I found one almost immediately, it was for defeating a group of bandits terrorizing a small village and it was going to take a week or so.

"Mira, I'm going on this job" I showed her the request and she nodded and said "be careful"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

** Sorry all of you readers (I know I hate authors notes too). I won't be able to update for a while due to the prison that they call school. I'll try to update at the next break my school has. Since I go to a private school I have a lot more homework than the average public school kid. My school also has a longer school year than all of the others which I hate. I mean it's like the principal is not a pal at all she's more like a torturer or an executor who takes his sweet time while he takes your head off with a tiny dull rusty steak knife and is smoking a cigar just to make you cough so it hurts more!**

** *just keeps getting farther off topic ranting about how her principal sounds like she smokes an entire pack of Marlboros each day* **

** Oh ya almost forgot to tell I may have forgotten some outfits or details in the descriptions so I will tell you guys at the beginning of the chapter or right after/ before/ when the detail appears. **

** . Do I really need to do a disclaimer? I DO NOT own fairy tail. If I did there would be more romance between Natsu and Lucy**

**Chapter two: the job **

****Twi's POV

"Bye Natsu-nii" I begin "stay out of trouble while I'm gone, oh and don't forget to protect your girlfriend too" I end and before he could deny she was his girlfriend I was out the door, on my way to the train station.

-Time skip-

Finally I've made it to the relatively small village of Little-root**.**

**That was a reference**

I slowly made my way to the mayor's office; the town hall. Soon I reached the town hall and walked in the door.

"May I help you" the receptionist asked kindly.

"Yes, am here from fairy tail to see the mayor about a job request that he posted "I answered back.

She said something into the Bluetooth earpiece "through the door to my left" she told me so I walked through it.

**yes they do have modern technology**

**-Time skip-**

I walked into the small inn that was in town just wanting to sleep after the boring lecture the mayor had given me. Man I needed a nap. "Sir, could I get a room please" I asked the innkeeper.

"Sure girly here's a key ya don't need to pay since yer the mag who's gunna free us from them bandits"he said as he handed me the keys.

"How-"

"Ya get to know stuff when yer spouse's mayors secretary" he answered before I'd finished my question.

I shrugged and said thank you before venturing off to find my room and retire for the night. As soon as I got to the room I just barely had the sense to re-quip into my pjs before throwing myself onto the bed and falling in a deep sleep.

In the dream

I was walking down a shadowy street. I was badly bleeding , I turned the corner and spotted another person.

"Please, help me" I whimpered just loud enough. The figure turned upon hearing this and revealed a tan man with many piercings on his face, red eyes, wild spiked black hair, and a reddish guild mark on his arm. He ran over to me and caught me before I hit the ground. My vision was going black, he was shaking me and yelling something, but I couldn't hear vision went completely black.

I shot up into a sitting position, my breathing heavy, sweat pouring down my face as if someone had poured a bucket of water on my head. I why but instead of going back to sleep I got up to take a nice, warm, calming shower.(no shower scene this fan fiction is only rated T).

I stepped out of the shower and started to dry off. First I dried my face. When I was done I went on to dry my hair I caught a glimpse of a dark shape behind me in the foggy steamed up mirror. I whirled around to see nothing. I finished drying myself and re-quipped usual outfit 1 but instead of daggers and dagger sheaths, two katanas, in their sheaths, hung from my belt. I sighed '_Nothing like beating up the first of many branches of law breaking bandits at 7:00 in the morning!' _

**-time skip a week and a half later-**

"You have done your job well Mage …blah blah blah so on so no so on boring speech stuff" the mayor was babbling on and on about how grateful he and the town was for my help. Why couldn't He just give me the reward already?!

-one hour later-

'_damn mayors and their long winded shitty boring speeches_' I thought as I stepped train back home to Magnolia. I'd spent 45 minutes waiting for than old geezer to finish and shot the hell up. Please excuse mu language at this I'm just really frustrated with how long that lecture was!

-a few more later-

I walked back into the guild to see nii-san and Happy looking guilty, so I decided to go ask gramps what happened since I knew Natsu would.

"yo gramps what did Natsu do this time" I said after walking into his office.

"Hi Twilight. Oh Natsu did something incredibly stupid" he answered.

"Like what?"

"He stole an S class job, then dragged some of his fellow guild members into going with him", the master told me.

"…."

"..."

"….."

"…."

"…"

"….."

"…."

"…"

".."

"."

"NATSU!" I yelled as I burst out of the master's office, infuriated that he was really that stupid. I dragged him outside of the guild and gave him a fight that he couldn't win even if he tried his hardest.

When I was done Natsu was rushed to the infirmary, the only reason he was alive was that he was a dragon slayer so he could withstand more physical pain. Any normal person would've died.

When I calmed down enough I went to meet and talk Natsu's girlfriend. When I started to talk to her she seemed a little scared at first, guess when you just beat up a strong member of one of the strongest guilds people would afraid, but she soon enough warmed up to me.

'_She kind of acts a little like Lissy-cha_n' I thought to myself while I walked home, '_but she is hiding something everyone and that something going to cause trouble'. _

A couple days later in private on the way to the guild I told her "I can tell that your hiding something" she sighed and told me everything, who she was why she ran away, and why she joined loved and did not want to leave fairy tail.

"Lucy I understand and I won't make you do anything, if anything the guild is a better place with you as a member" I said as we neared the door.

We opened the door and pretty mush everyone there yelled "Happy Birthday Twilight!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I do not own fairy tail! _****( after the tower of heaven)**

"Happy Birthday Twilight"

"Huh?what,my birthday?"

" Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday!" Mira said, she was standing behind the bar holding a cake that had silver frosting that said happy birthday in blue lettering.

" no, I didn't I just wouldn't have expected… This"

" well it is your sixteenth" stated Ezra who was getting a piece of the larger, teared, cake that had been placed on the bar top. The cake was chocolate with white frosting that had blue roses decorating it.

**after an entire day of partying, a hard core drinking contest between Conna and Twi, and an entire birthday cake.**

"That rocked, right Lucy!" -Twi

"Sure did. But I'm still not sure how you can drink more than Conna yet just get tipsy."

"I have my ways."

" like what?"

" that's for me to know and you to probably never find out"

at this we laughed and parted ways, me to my old house, and Lucy to her apartment.

I walked up the steps that were in front of my house, unlocked the door, stepped in, and crashed on the couch.

**In my dream**

Running,

I was running through a forest, being chased after…

By a pack of blood thirsty wolves

I saw a mansion at the top of the hill

I just had to make it there and I would likely be safe

I soon reached the top of the hill, panting,

I opened the door not caring who was on the other side 

I darted inside and slammed the door shut, the sound resonated through the empty hall

I walked through the room and reached the door at the other end, opened that door, and stepped in.

The room seemed to disintegrate and I started to fall, I ended up screaming . There seemed to be no end to the fall

** End of the dream**

I woke up to the sun streaming into the room. It was the perfunctory morning routine: brush hair, brush teeth, get dressed, do your hair, do your makeup, etcetera. It was but it was not a normal a normal day at the guild: chairs and tables flying everywhere, me sipping a chocolate mint malt, people shouting. All of that gone. The guild hall had been completely trashed , there were huge metal rods sticking up out of the building

**Later**

I had a bad feeling about tonight, something didn't like was going happen. And tonight would be a new moon, the time when my power was the weakest, my power would be almost un- useable.

I was walking home from the guild at night when I caught a whiff of an iron-ish smell. By that I mean the small if iron mixed with cumin and a hint of something else. I rushed over to the smell to see some guy just finish off Levy and her team. He suddenly turned his head Toward me and sniffed I hid behind the rock I was next to.

" it seems I have a witness" a dark voice said from above me. I looked up only for my eyes to meet blood red ones.

" I'm not afraid of you" I stated but he just smirked. I jumped away before he could catch me, my magic may be drained but my physical abilities aren't too bad, '_then again they're not that good either without my magic._' I thought

"You don't look strong, but maybe you'll put up more of a fight than those three" him saying that made my blood boil. I ran up to him and surprised him with an uppercut that hit him square in the jaw. Then I made the mistake of trying to punch him to the gut. He only grabbed my fist, gripped it like a vice, and punched me in the stomach. Which sent me flying back into a tree, knocked the wind out of me, and made me spit up blood. After a moment he started to approach, I waited for him to get close enough. When he did I flew up and socked him in the eye. (**A.n. She left her weapons at home because she didn't think she'd need them) **

" I was right you putting up more of a fight" he told me "but not by much" he added before proceeding to beat me to a bloody pulp. I was lucky, my magic wasn't completely gone, there was still enough to keep me alive but not conscious.

**In the morning **

**3****rd**** person POV **

A crowd had gathered around a big tree in magnolia. A few people pushed through the crowd to see what the fuss was. When they saw their guild mates they were furious but the master's anger topped all of theirs. Mocrov officially declared war on phantom lord.

**'s note: sorry this chapter is so short but it must be, in order for me to keep up with my school work, my sleep, and my soon coming Naruto story, oh and almost forgot letting my creative thoughts flow.**

**[^_^]**


	5. Please Read!

Hey guys, it's me, Alexa. I have bad news and good news.

I'll start with the bad news: I'm discontinuing this story, I am very sorry to all of you who actually liked this but I've been re-reading it and re watching the anime so have noticed that it is a bit bad… ok its very bad. This leads me to the good news: I'm re writing it and it is going to be very different, it'll have a similar concept but I'll be trying to make my OC less Mary-Sue-ish. Bear with me guys this is going to take some time. But I have a preview of the Naruto story that I am planning on editing to perfection.

**I do not own Naruto! **

This morning… Just like any other but today is the day we get assigned onto teams. I wake up to my alarm almost smashing it but missing it by an inch. Then I get out of bed, dress in my normal outfit, brush my teeth, comb/style my hair, make breakfast, eat breakfast, and walk down the street. I stop at the classroom door, take a deep breath and walk in. The first thing I see before going to sit with Hinata is Naruto glaring at Sasuke right in the face.

'_That's never good, but it's of course what Naruto would do and of course Sasuke would encourage him by glaring back.' _ I think as some kid bumps into Naruto which causes him to smack into Sasuke and accidentally lock lips. At this I giggle which earns me a glare from Naruto Sasuke and a flock of aggravated Sasuke admirers…


End file.
